Opary śmierci
by Le Bien qui fait Mal
Summary: Severus Snape. Angstowo i o Lily. Tekst powstał do akcji "Aby do wiosny" na forum Mirriel i twoży wspólną całość z piosenką RyanDan - "Tears of an Angel". (Piosenka była inspiracją konkursową i to ona wpłynęła na taki a nie inny wygląd tekstu.)


_Cover my eyes, cover my ears. Tell me these words are a lie.  
It can't be true, that I'm losing you. The sun cannot fall from the sky…_

Mroczny znak wisi nad Doliną Godryka. Jest rozmazany na tle burzowego nieba. Gdy się tak nad tym zastanowić, wygląda trochę jak trujący opar znad bulgoczącego kotła. Jak dym znad Wywaru Żywej Śmierci. Ostry. Gryzący. Ściskający gardło tak, że wzięcie oddechu niemal graniczy z cudem.  
Piorun przeszywa niebo jeszcze zanim słychać grzmot. Deszcz uderza o bruk. Chłoszcze dachy śpiących mugolskich domów. Mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu idzie ulicą bez parasola. Przesuwa nogę za nogą, a mroczny znak rośnie mu w oczach. Nieznośnie krople spływają po jego policzkach, pozostawiając długie mokre ślady na ziemistej cerze. Nie są to łzy. Severus Snape nigdy nie płacze.  
A jednak dziś pieką go oczy. Obraz rozmazuje się. Wzrok wysiada.  
Coraz więcej objawów.  
Ręce ma lodowate. Nogi drżą mu przy każdym kroku. Serce zdaje się stawać i przyspieszać zarazem. Zupełnie jakby został otruty. Jakiś jad kurczy mu płuca i rozrywa serce.  
To są opary jej śmierci. Snape już czuje to w kościach. W głowie ma pustkę. Oczy ma mokre. Odbija się w nich zielona czaszka, która w powietrzu pożera węża.  
Znak wisi gdzieś tam, nad miejscem, które wyłania się spomiędzy mugolskich chałup. Severus nie wie czy jest przygotowany na ten obraz… obraz przeraźliwej nędzy. Dom z rozerwaną ścianą. Porozrzucane deski. Gruz chrupiący pod stopami. Wyjący wiatr, szalejący między rozbitymi oknami.  
A może to nie wiatr wyje? Może to wszystkie zakamarki jego duszy jęczą…  
Deszcz uderza miarowo w gruzy domu Potterów. Ulewa wzmaga się. Severus następuje na coś, co z brzdękiem się tłucze. To okulary.  
Jego okulary.  
Gdzieś tu jest też ciało.  
A ona?  
Myśl, że odeszła jest tak ciężka, że jej udźwigniecie niemal łamie mu kości. Severus miota się. Budzi się w nim szaleństwo. Nagły żar rozpala ciało i mąci zmysły. Jak gorączka. Ostatni z objawów.  
− Lily! – krzyczy Snape w malignie, ale nikt mu nie odpowiada. Jakby w Dolinie Godryka były już tylko groby. Nie ludzie. Groby. Kamienne obeliski.  
− Lily!  
Nic to nie daje. Ona nie słyszy. Ona nie czuje. Jest martwa. Leży wśród połamanych desek. Taka czysta, jakby śmierć zupełnie jej nie dotknęła. Nigdzie nie ma krwi. Tylko cienkie jak pajęczyna włosy oblepiają jej jasną twarz. Severus odgarnia je i czuje pod palcami lodowatą skórę. Zimną jak kamień, jak echo pustego grobu, które ciągnie ją w dół ku szczelinie w ziemi.  
− Nie! – Człowiek, który nigdy nie płacze nie umie powstrzymać łez. Przytula to, co zostało z Lily Evans. W tej chwili, tak bardzo by chciał, by ktoś zasłonił mu oczy i zatkał uszy, by nie mógł widzieć, braku światła w jej oczach, by nie mógł słyszeć braku oddechu w jej płucach.  
Dlaczego?! Dlaczego ona?!  
Coś opada jak klapki na jego oczy. Przez chwilę jest zupełnie czarno, jakby śmierć zabrała i jego… Severus unosi powieki. Widzi ciemność i światło wyzierające spomiędzy małych, chudych palców.  
− Kto tam? – pyta gniewnie.  
− Ja – odpowiada nieśmiało dziewczynka. Zabiera ręce i patrzy na niego oczami Lily Evans.  
Snape uśmiecha się do niej i zastanawia, co tak naprawdę jest snem. Czy tylko drzemie w fotelu, w swym domu na Spinner's End, czy może leży w deszczu na gruzach w Dolinie Godryka?  
− Obudź się. Mama woła na kolację – mówi dziewczynka, z niepokojem zerkając na ojca.  
− Dobrze – odpowiada on. Ale boi się obudzić. Przeciera oczy.  
Co tak naprawdę jest realne?  
Czy mu się zdaje, czy czuje zimną wilgoć na swoim ubraniu? Lodowaty deszcz, ciągnący go gdzieś w dal, gdzie wiatr huczy między grobami, gdzie mroczny znak wisi ponad zniszczonym domem, a pod stopami chrzęści gruz. Gdzie unosi się zapach Wywaru Żywej Śmierci, a jego opary ściskają za gardło i rozrywają wnętrzności.  
Przerażony odciąga dłonie od oczu. Przed nim jest tylko ściana. Fotografia ślubna. Regał na książki. Spogląda na swój sweter. Ta wilgoć… To kawa. Przypadkiem wylał na siebie zimną kawę.  
− No, co jest z tobą? – Lily pojawia się w drzwiach. Jest zagniewana. – Nie ma komu otworzyć słoika z ogórkami!  
Severus kiwa głową, patrząc na nią, jakby zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. Te jej włosy. Cienkie jak pajęczyna. Przyklejone do czoła i do policzka. Wstaje z fotela. Podchodzi do Lily i odgarnia jej niesforne kosmyki z oczu.

Na niektóre eliksiry nie ma antidotum. Na inne jest. Lily Evans zawsze była jego odtrutką. I jeśli to tylko sen oszalałego z bólu człowieka, to niech się nie kończy. Niech się nie rozmywa... Niech nie wietrzeje jak wyziewy znad kociołka.


End file.
